


The Grab

by andabatae



Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Humor, Smut, The thigh grab goes terribly wrong... or terribly right, Throne Sex, Twitter Fic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: An acting AU Twitter ficORWhat if Rey's hand accidentally slipped a few inches too far during the thigh grab?





	The Grab

**Author's Note:**

> This silly Twitter fic was inspired by this glorious image:
> 
> I'm posting on AO3 for anyone who missed it on Twitter!

“Cut!” Poe Dameron shouts across the film set. “Reset. Let’s do it again.”

Rey Johnson turns to glare at her director. “Seriously?” she asks at the same time her co-star, Ben Solo, says “Fucking hell.” For a moment, they’re in agreement as they share a weary glance.

But only for a moment.

Everyone knows Ben and Rey can’t stand each other. It’s what gives their antagonistic scenes so much energy in the blockbuster Star Blasters series.

Even a fuckload of mutual dislike can’t carry them through a full day under Poe’s direction, though. Dameron seems laid-back, but the moment he gets in that director’s chair, he becomes a tyrant.

“I said reset and let’s do it again.” Poe sounds calm, as if this isn’t the 300th take of one stupid fucking scene. “I’m not getting enough emotional connection from your characters.”

“It’s a fight,” Ben says. “We’re stabbing bad guys, not going on a date."

“The fight covers up sexual tension Kylo and Kira are in denial about,” Poe clarifies. “That carnal element has to be there, or what is the point of this scene?”

"That fighting is fun?" Rey suggests.

Poe sighs and pinches his nose as if staving off a headache. “Kylo Ren is moments away from abandoning a life of villainy for Kira, and you think the point is that fighting is fun?”

“It is, though,” Rey mumbles.

"Definitely more fun than anything carnal with you," Ben snarks.

“LOOK,” Poe shouts, finally losing his temper. “The two of you want to FUCK. All right? Is that clear enough?”

Silence falls over the set, broken only by a giggle from one of the PAs.

Rey shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot, trying not to look at Ben.

He’s looming over her like the Grim Reaper, absurdly tall, muscled and frowny. And yeah, she can understand Kira wanting to climb that man like a tree, but Rey has the misfortune of knowing that under the costume is Ben Solo, and no matter how nice his hair is, he's still a dick.

He’s third generation Hollywood royalty and an insufferable snob. He dismissed her at their first meeting because she came from a soap opera background and he only worked with “real actors."

And now they have to act like they want to fuck.

Ben doesn’t seem like he’s breathing, so Rey risks a glance up at him. His cheeks are pink, and he’s staring at Poe like the man just strangled a kitten.

“Hey.” Rey nudges him, and Ben’s head snaps towards her so fast he probably gets whiplash. “It’s just acting, right?”

Ben’s eyes are wide. He isn’t blinking. “Right,” he says. “Just acting.”

Rey forces a laugh. “And hey, they say hate is close to love, right? So we’ll just… channel that hate. Into… something.”

“Something,” Ben repeats. He nods. “Yes.”

Rey isn’t sure what made snarky, eloquent Ben Solo clam up, but she doesn’t really care. She lifts her lightsword and taps it against his shoulder. “Hope you’re ready for some serious smoldering, Solo.”

He makes a choked sound as she brushes past him to take up her position.

“And… action!”

Rey falls into the familiar fight choreography as robed fighters descend on them. Kylo just killed his emperor to save Kira’s life, and now the former antagonists are fighting together. It's exhilarating, even if her muscles ache from the endless takes. This time, Rey tries to project sexual frustration, not just blind rage. She eyes Ben hungrily between slaughtering assailants.

Then it’s the pivotal moment: they’re fighting back-to-back. It’s the perfect time to add some carnality. She’ll just grip his thigh for support. As Ben crouches forward, Rey reaches back and squeezes.

Ben yelps, and Rey knows something is wrong, but she’s frozen with her hand gripping what feels like… what feels like…

Oh my God, Ben Solo has a raging erection.

And Rey just grabbed it.

She jerks her hand away like she’s been burned, and Ben folds over like she kicked him in the nuts instead of, uh, passionately squeezing his boner.

“What the fuck?” he gasps.

This is it. This is how Rey dies. Pure, dick-grabbing mortification.

The fight choreography is all messed up now. Rey accidentally stumbles into an attacker’s plastic sword, which smacks her upper arm hard enough to bruise. Ben trips over his own feet, and then Rey trips over him. They collapse in a heap on the floor just as Poe yells “Cut!”

Distantly, Rey hears the same PA—a short Asian woman—laughing her ass off. More immediately, she is aware that she is sprawled over Ben, whose erection is now poking her belly. She flops around like a dying fish trying to get off him, and a breath hisses out through his teeth.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry,” she stammers as she crawls away.

He's muttering to himself: “what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck—”

This is a nightmare. She just grabbed Ben Solo’s—freakishly massive, Jesus fucking Christ—dick on camera in front of dozens of onlookers.

Poe jogs over. He looks like he wants to laugh in Rey’s face but is trying to keep it professional. “So, uh, that was certainly a creative way to ratchet up the sexual tension—”

“Shut it, Poe,” she says. Her cheeks are burning. “I was trying to brace myself on his thigh.”

Poe’s lips compress as he clearly suppresses hilarity. "Maybe you flunked basic anatomy, but there is a difference between the thigh and the—”

“Yes, I KNOW!” Rey wraps her arms around her bent legs and buries her head in her knees. “I… miscalculated. The distance.”

“Miscalculated,” Ben repeats. When Rey looks over, she sees him sitting in a nearly-identical position—probably trying to conceal his huge erection. “Are you sure you weren’t trying to sabotage my performance?”

“What?” Rey’s mortification turns to rage. “Why would I do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you hate me?” His tone holds a surprising amount of venom. “Maybe because you’ve always hated me, and you like to see me suffer?"

“Oh, please.” Rey shoots to her feet and plants her hands on her hips.

Ben follows, although he keeps his hands clasped in front of him.

“You’re the one who made it clear from the beginning exactly how little you think of me," Rey says.

“Well, you’re the one who didn’t listen when I said I was sorry for dismissing you at first—”

“You told me I was nothing, but that it didn’t matter to you! That’s not an apology, you absolute tosser—”

“Well, maybe if you’d let me explain—”

“Hey, guys,” Poe says, “Let’s take a break to cool off, huh?”

Rey doesn’t want to take a break. “Where do you get off, accusing me of sabotaging you? I’m not the one performing the scene with a raging—”

“You grabbed my dick!” Ben shouts. “I should call HR!”

“Uh, we don’t have an HR department,” Poe says.

“Well, I’m sorry I grabbed your dick,” Rey says. “But I can promise you it’s never going to happen again!”

Ben looks abruptly stricken.

Another silence falls. They stare at each other for a long, tense moment.

Poe claps his hands, making both of them jump. “This is great. Amazing tension between the two of you. Rey, I think your instincts were right on when you went for the thigh grab.” He turned to Ben. “Let’s work on your reaction. How would Kylo feel when Kira grabbed his thigh?”

“Better than if she abruptly grabbed his dick,” he mutters.

Poe looks thoughtful. “I’m not sure that’s true. Anyway, think about Kylo’s backstory. That’s probably the most human contact he’s experienced in years. What do you think it would do to him?"

“He would be…” Ben shakes his head. “Let’s just do another take.”

“He would be what?” Poe prods. "This is art, Ben."

“He would be horny.” Ben glares at him. “Which isn’t great when you’re trying to fight.”

“Great.” Poe grins. “Way to get in your character's head.” He switches to Rey. “And how would Kira feel, finally getting to touch the man she’s hated and lusted after for so long?”

“I don’t know about lust,” Rey grumbles.

“Come on. There’s no way she hasn’t thought about it.” He gestures at Ben from head to toe. “The muscles, the height, the hair, the brooding intensity… he’s catnip for a lonely girl like Kira. And he infuriates her, but he’s the only man who’s ever been able to challenge her." He winks. "You bet your ass she’s thought about it.”

Rey’s cheeks are hot. “Fine, Kira’s probably thought about it.”

“So how would it feel, finally getting to touch his meaty… thigh?”

The PA is now rolling on the floor in hilarity. Rey wants to sink into the ground. “She would like it,” she chokes out. “It would excite her.”

“Would she want more?” Poe presses.

Ben is staring at her intently. God, why is this happening? “Yes,” she whispers, barely audible.

“Sorry, what was that?” Ben cups his hand to his ear, the absolute wanker. He's enjoying this.

“I said yes, Kira wants Kylo’s dick!” Rey shouts.

Ben Solo thinks he can embarrass her? Well, fuck him. Not literally, obviously, Rey is definitely not thinking about that. But if he thinks he can taunt Rey into submission, he doesn’t know shit.

“Wow, vehement,” he says with a smirk. “You must be really passionate about this.”

She’s seconds away from punching him in his stupidly hot face, so it’s good that Poe steps between them. “This is amazing progress!” He bounces on his toes like an eager child. “Okay, we’re going to rework the fight choreography to get you two in closer physical contact.”

Rey and Ben turn their shared wrath on Poe. “What?” they say in unison.

Poe ignores them and starts rattling off instructions for choreographers. Before Rey knows what’s happening, she’s being positioned like a living doll, forced to lean heavily on Ben while gripping his thigh. At least it really is his thigh this time.

But now that she’s gripping it and leaning back against him while he crouches, she's forced to acknowledge that Ben’s thigh is incredibly muscular. She’s always had a weakness for built men, but she’s managed to ignore Ben’s sexy refrigerator build thus far. With the evidence under her palm, though, she can’t ignore it anymore.

Her fingers twitch reflexively.

Ben makes a weird little noise, and his muscles tense even further.

“Okay, we’ve got that pose down,” Poe says. “Let’s try a new one.”

Thus begins an hour of pure hell.

Rey finds herself in increasingly compromising positions as Poe tries to find the best pose that screams “sexy yet violent.” First she crouches in front of Ben, her head uncomfortably close to his crotch as he looms over her.

Then Poe makes Rey grab the hilt of Ben’s lightsword to help him deflect an attack, which Rey personally thinks is a stupid thing to do in a fight, but she’s overruled.

“That right there is phallic symbolism, ladies and gentlemen!” Poe announces to the watching crowd.

Unfortunately, Poe’s right. The hilt is exactly the right length and girth to make her think of what she got a handful of earlier.

Which… wow.

Rey groans and tries not to think about Ben’s dick. Of course, that just makes her think about it more.

It was just so big. And thick. And hard. She squeezes her thighs together, imagining fitting it inside her. It’s as if touching him opened the floodgates to a million thirsty thoughts, and she ought to be appalled, considering it's Ben Solo, but she's just really fucking horny.

“You doing all right there?” Ben asks, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Uh, yeah. Just, you know…” She trails off, having no idea what to say. She can’t exactly admit she’s thirsting after his dick.

Ben’s lips quirk. “Yeah, I know.”

Wait, what?

But Poe moves them on to the next pose, and Rey doesn’t get a chance to ask what, exactly, Ben knows.

Her back is pressed to his chest as his arm comes around her protectively. His fingers splay over her stomach, tugging her into him. Holy Jesus, his hand spans her entire torso. She stares at his fingers, captivated by how long and thick they are. Juxtaposed against her belly, she can imagine exactly how it would feel to have one or two sliding into her. She would feel so full...

Ben’s breathing heavily in her ear. Something’s poking Rey’s backside.

“Seriously?” she hisses, keeping her voice low. “Do you just walk around perpetually hard?”

“Not usually.” He sounds pissed off. “It’s not my fault you keep touching me and rubbing up against me like some kind of sex fiend—”

“Sex fiend?” she demands, far too loudly.

Everyone stares. The PA is beaming like it’s Christmas morning.

“That’s an interesting thought,” Poe says. “I always saw Kira as a virgin experiencing her first awakening, but I bet once she gets a taste of sex, she’s voracious.”

“Yeah,” Ben says in her ear. “I bet she is."

Rey grinds her ass against his boner in retaliation, enjoying the way he grunts and clutches her hips more tightly.

Then it’s his turn to slowly thrust against her, letting her feel every hard inch of him through his black space-fascist trousers.

Rey whimpers.

“I think we’ve mastered this one, folks!” Poe says. “Let’s try a more complicated one…”

Which is how Rey finds herself spinning and swinging her lightsword, while behind her Ben slides on his knees under a leaping opponent. Ideally, she’ll turn to find him kneeling at her feet.

“Looking up at you like you’re his goddess,” Poe says.

Ben snorts. “Sure, that’s what this pose is meant to invoke.”

Rey flushes, knowing exactly what Ben means. Having him kneeling at her feet is going to be… challenging. Personally. And for her already-compromised knickers.

They run through it in slow motion, and then it’s time for the full-speed rehearsal. Rey swings at an enemy, using the momentum to spin. Ben’s sliding across the floor on his knees and oh shit, he’s way closer than she thought and—

Ben collides face-first with her crotch.

“Mmph,” he says against her. His nose hits her clit, and Rey curls over his head reflexively, her hands flying to his hair. For an insane moment, she clutches him closer. Ben, apparently infected by the same madness, rubs his nose back and forth, making Rey see stars.

She moans.

Someone—probably that fucking PA—squeals joyfully, and the spell is broken. Rey leaps back, and Ben scrambles away, looking horrified.

“Wow.” Poe starts a slow clap. “That was impressive. True art.” He gives a chef’s kiss.

“Oh, shut up, Poe,” Ben and Rey say in unison.

When Rey dares a glance at Ben, she sees his cheeks are red. His crotch is—yep, boner alert. He’s breathing hard, but then again, so is she.

Ben Solo just got intimately acquainted with her vagina. In front of an audience.

And she liked it.

Rey’s embarrassment is too big to be conquered by sinking through the floor anymore. She wants to launch herself into space. She just moaned. On set. Because Ben’s nose touched her clit.

Fuck, maybe she is a sex fiend.

“Well, this has been very productive,” Poe says. “Let’s call it a day and film the new fight in the morning.”

Rey nearly collapses in relief. Finally, this nightmare will be over.

“Except you two.” Poe points at her and Ben. “You need to stay and practice the new choreography."

The set clears out. Rey’s left with nothing but Ben Solo and the green screens. Oh, and a raging need for Ben’s cock.

“So,” she says, meeting his eyes. He's staring at her intensely.

“So,” he rumbles in his deep voice. Fuck, how did she never realize how sexy his voice was?

She clears her throat. “Would you like to practice? The fight, that is?”

He’s still staring at her with that predatory look. “No, not really.”

“Oh.” Rey swallows hard. “Good. Me… me, neither.”

It isn’t clear which one of them moves first. All Rey knows is that one moment, she’s staring at Ben’s wild eyes and flushed cheeks, and the next, she’s in his arms, kissing him like she’ll die if she goes another second without tasting him. His tongue slips into her mouth as his hands land on her ass, and this time there’s no one to hear when Rey moans loudly. She rocks her hips against him, twitching as his erection rubs against her clit.

“Fuck, Ben,” she says against his lips. “What is this?”

He nips her lower lip. “This is us succumbing to years of sexual tension.”

“Years?” Rey scoffs. “More like hours.”

Ben reaches between her legs to cup her, and Rey practically shouts. “If you hadn’t thought about it before, that choreography wouldn’t have turned you on.” He works her clit with the heel of his palm until Rey is twitching and moaning. Abruptly, he removes his hand.

“Wait,” Rey says, reaching for him. “I need more.”

He shakes his head. “Not until you say it.”

Rey is confused. “Say what?”

“That you’ve thought about it.” The way he’s looking at her makes Rey clench up inside. It’s the way Kylo looks at Kira sometimes… and oh, shit, the thought that Ben was channeling his own lust for Rey into his performance breaks something in her.

“I have,” she says. “God, so many times.”

Ben rewards her with a punishing kiss. He backs her towards the elaborate throne, which is one of the only set pieces. “Tell me more,” he growls against her lips as he shoves her into the seat and starts stripping off her leggings.

“I thought you were so handsome,” Rey says as Ben throws her leggings and knickers across the room. “But you were such a tosser, and I told myself to stop wanting you.”

“I don’t know what a tosser, is” Ben says, kneeling between her thighs, “but I probably was one.”

“You were so rude, but I couldn’t stop imagining it.” Rey slides her hands into his silky hair. His mouth hovers over her pussy, and she can feel the hot puff of his breath. “So I just tried to ignore how hot you were."

Ben’s lips seal over her clitoris, and Rey is lost. He’s a miracle, lapping and sucking with an enthusiasm Rey had only ever experienced while using high-end sex toys. Soon, she’s quivering and screaming her way through an orgasm. “Ben, oh, Jesus, Ben!”

He licks her through the aftermath, then smirks up at her. “Good?”

She nods, feeling drunk. “Good.” That smirk demands a rebuttal, so she stands up, then manhandles him until he’s sitting where she was. “I’m going to suck your dick,” she informs him. She strips off his space-fascist trousers, and wow, his cock is just as impressive as it felt.

Ben makes a strangled cry as she takes him into her mouth. She bobs up and down enthusiastically, testing her own limits. He swears, moans, and mutters, and it feels amazing to reduce this mountain of a man to rubble. She expects him to be rough, but he strokes her hair gently.

“Enough,” he finally says. “I need you, Rey.”

“I need you, too.” She never thought she’d say those words, but they feel unbelievably right. Rey finally acknowledges that her antagonism towards Ben was covering up a soul-deep want for this broody, magnetic man.

She kneels over his lap. A few confessions about testing and birth control later, she grips his cock and angles him towards her entrance. As she sinks down on top of him, Rey kicks her head back and moans, amazed at how fully he fills her. “Fuck, Ben. You feel amazing.”

He grunts. “You do, too.” His hands grip her hips, guiding her motions. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Rey. I was such a fucking idiot at first.”

She leans in to kiss him. “You were. But I didn’t exactly help things. I’ve been unnecessarily hostile."

He chuckles. “Yeah, but it's hot as fuck when you yell at me.”

Rey giggles. “And maybe sometimes it’s hot when you’re an arse.”

She rides him harder. There’s something incredibly sexy about having sex with him on this massive space-dictator throne, surrounded by green screens. Tomorrow, they’ll shoot more scenes here, and no one will know what Ben and Rey got up to when they were supposed to be “practicing” the fight scene.

Well, that PA might figure it out. And probably Poe. Fuck, maybe everyone who heard Rey moan when Ben’s face hit her crotch.

None of that matters, because right now, Rey’s entire world revolves around Ben. His strong body beneath her, his thick cock inside. He thrusts in tandem with the movement of her hips, and the rolling rhythm is doing unholy things to Rey. She gasps as exquisite tension builds.

He presses his thumb to her clit. “Come for me, beautiful.”

The endearment, combined with his pistoning hips and the pressure of his thumb, sends Rey into the stratosphere. She gasps as her body clenches in ecstasy, and then she’s tumbling into another mind-numbing orgasm.

He finishes with a series of increasingly loud grunts. Rey collapses on his chest, and for a moment they both just gasp for air. Ben’s arms are a comforting weight around her, and when Rey shifts in his lap, he squeezes her tighter, resting his cheek on her head.

Rey learns something then. Ben Solo, the man she’s obsessively brooded over for years, third-generation Hollywood royalty and insufferable snob, is a cuddler.

Rey sighs and snuggles into his chest. Apparently she’s a cuddler, too.

“So,” he says some time later.

“So.”

“Should we actually practice that fight scene?”

Rey laughs and pulls back enough to look at him. His brown eyes are warm, and his smile is soft. “I guess we should,” she says. “But only if it ends like this.”

#

The reviews for The Last Star Blaster are mixed, since some fans apparently don’t appreciate the focus on diverse characters, but they all mention one thing: the blazing hot sexual tension between Kylo and Kira. The throne room fight is memorialized in countless memes, and villain-heroine shippers everywhere rejoice as the #Kyra hashtag takes off. It coincides with the growing #Reylo hashtag, as it’s revealed the two stars have been in a relationship for a year.

Poe reads the reviews out loud during a celebratory brunch. “Ooh, listen to this. ‘The amount of phallic and yonic symbolism is disturbing, and the sexual chemistry between Kylo and Kira is disgusting and perverse. Poe Dameron has single-handedly destroyed my childhood.'" Poe grins up at the two stars of his movie, tapping the line in question. “I did that. I made it disgusting and perverse!”

Ben rolls his eyes, tucking Rey closer to his side. “I think we had something to do with it.”

“Come on. Would you guys have actually hooked up if I didn’t force you into all those awkward positions?”

“Hey, I’m the one who first grabbed his dick,” Rey says, shoveling a pancake into her mouth. “Give me some credit.”

“It’ll be a wonderful story to tell the grandchildren,” Ben says with a grin.

Poe perks up. “Are you preg—”

“No!” Rey laughs. “God, stop being so nosy, Poe.”

“I’m just saying, if you need encouragement, I’m your man.”

Ben makes a face. “I don’t even want to know what that means.”

Rey beams at him. “Well, all I know is that accidentally grabbing your dick is the best thing I’ve ever done. Ten out of ten, would grab again.”

They share a tender kiss while Poe says "Awwwwww."

“So,” he says when they finally part. “Now that we’ve acknowledged I’m a genius, inquiring minds want to know…” He sets his hands roughly six inches apart. “Was it like this?” He extends his hands further. “Or this?”

Ben throws a roll at Poe, and Rey kicks him under the table. “Shut up, Poe!” they shout in unison.

Then Rey leans in and winks. “Have you ever wondered how I got so good at handling Kylo’s lightsword? Well, let’s just say I’ve had a lot of practice…”


End file.
